


Turning pages

by Bettys_blend



Series: Microstrikes and Strikethroughs [3]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Embarrassing if someone did this already, F/M, Ilsa's dinner party, Jealousy, Moving On, Pub Talks, The Incident of the Ritz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettys_blend/pseuds/Bettys_blend
Summary: Every story has a villain.Or does it?
Series: Microstrikes and Strikethroughs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189466
Comments: 35
Kudos: 25





	Turning pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallingFaintly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingFaintly/gifts).



Strike was just turning onto Tottenham Court Road when he saw her up ahead. He tossed his cigarette in shock and annoyance. What could she be plotting this time?

One thing was clear: her presence in this part of London was no accident. Her timing was impeccable, as always, he thought ruefully.

He steeled himself, mentally clearing a hole in his evening schedule, and set about trailing her. The uneven tramp of his feet on the pavement was hypnotic and the fine spray of autumn rain was not unpleasant. Nonetheless, he hoped he wouldn't have to walk far. He wouldn't like to imagine Robin's expression if he were late to her birthday dinner. Or Ilsa's, for that matter.

This time, there could be no beating about the bush. He had to make his message clear.

She hesitated for a moment before the Fitzroy Belle before deciding to continue on just a little further. When she slipped into the Northumberland Arms, he smiled despite himself. It was the choice he would have made if left to his own devices. But then, she knew him inside and out, and was surely aware that he was following her.

It was fairly grubby and small on the inside, just another pub among pubs. She had tucked herself behind a tiny table in the back; less than a minute later, he had sat down opposite her, waiting to see what she would do next.

She hadn't lifted back the hood of her Barbour and it cast a shadow over her face. Her hands were curled up helplessly on the edge of the table. One elegantly manicured fingernail was pressing all of her nervous energy into a discarded paper coaster, making little half-moon shapes.

He sensed that she needed a cigarette as much as he did.

"Fancy seeing you here," she murmured at last.

"I've been meaning to speak to you. But you probably knew that. I'd have gone north if I'd had to, so thanks for saving me the trip."

"You're welcome." A bitter, brittle edge had crept into her voice already. "So, what did you mean to tell me?"

"Just this. I'm going to kiss Robin tonight. Depending on how that goes, I may even tell her I love her. And I don't need any scenes. No interference."

She was a good poker player, but he felt her flicker of annoyance. He went on.

"We both know you hold all the cards. I'm not threatening you. Even if I could do that, I wouldn't. But that stunt you pulled last night at the Ritz was unacceptable."

She sighed and started worrying at the coaster again, walking over it fingertip to fingertip. It wasn't like her to be at a loss for words. He waited, soaking up the warmth of the pub after the rainy street.

"You see me as an old woman now," she ventured at last. "All because of her."

"Fuck's sake!" Strike let fly, exasperated. "Any man would be proud to be your partner. And isn't that ironic? You know we can't be together."

She just sighed again and tore one of the corners off the coaster.

"I know you know it," he insisted in a gentler tone. "Better than anyone. It's just impossible. So you have to let me be."

"I do know," she murmured. "And I do love my family. But seeing you here like this...it's hard."

He saw the corner of her lip twitch and felt a sudden rush of tenderness. She sat facing him, powerful, vulnerable, beloved and bereft; just another imperfect person bobbing in the current, swept forward by time and circumstances.

He knew he couldn't waver now. "Please don't think I'm ungrateful. But I'm not yours to keep."

She gave him an ironic little smirk. "The lawyers..."

"...have other opinions. I'm sure. Now look me in the eye and tell me you consider me your property."

She dropped her gaze to the table. "You're appealing to my better nature."

"I also know you have one." He permitted her a smile that he hoped would seem bland and neutral. "You have a good life. Your children love you. You have got so much. Just let me be with Robin, if she wants me."

"Cormoran Strike," she murmured, standing up and surveying him as cooly as she could through the glitter of unshed tears. "The one thing money can't buy."

She gave his shoulder an affectionate little squeeze as she brushed past him. On impulse, he grasped her wrist, bringing the back of her hand to his mouth for the briefest of moments, before letting her go.

She turned her head to look at him properly at last, lips slightly parted in surprise, her eyes as blue as Robin's.

"Goodbye, Jo", was his gruff reply.

**Author's Note:**

> "I am madly in love with a fictional man, but the only possible relief is for him to admit he is in love with another fictional woman."  
> -FallingFaintly, Discord, 28.02.2021


End file.
